1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a data driver and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a data driver having low power consumption and a method of driving the data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes pixel electrodes, switching devices connected to the pixel electrodes, gate lines, and data lines.
To generate various voltages, the display apparatus includes an AC/DC converter that converts an alternating current voltage source to a direct current voltage source and an analog circuit that converts the direct current voltage source to an analog driving voltage. The analog driving voltage is generated by controlling the voltage level of a reference voltage source using a voltage source regulator and boosting the reference voltage source using a booster circuit, e.g., an electric charge pump.
The analog driving voltage is applied to a data driver used to drive the display apparatus. The data driver generates a data voltage using the analog driving voltage and outputs the data voltage to the data lines through buffers. Power consumption increases when the data driver outputs the data voltage.